Calor
by o-Gale-o
Summary: Hasta el último aliento, estuvo anhelando el amor de alguien. Advertencia: A.U., muerte de personaje, Aang x Karara.


¡Hola, chicos! Hace casi un año que no publico nada por cuestiones de salud mental, pero ya tenía ganas de compartirles algo. La historia que leerán ya tenía años almacenada en mi nube y no la revisé demasiado antes de publicarlo, así que es posible que tenga algunos problemas en la redacción y la ortografía. Aun así, ¡espero que la disfruten!

* * *

Katara se encontraba postrada en su cama durante la gélida noche. Había encendido la pequeña chimenea de su habitación porque estaba temblorosa y pálida. Aquello le sorprendía. Ella no era así.

Suspiró esperando a ver el vapor caliente, pero su temperatura era tan parecida al exterior que ni siquiera se veían sus leves respiraciones. Tomó unas pieles de animales que se encontraban a la orilla de su cama, a pesar de tener algunas sobre su cuerpo. Ella esperaba recibir calor.

Extrañaba a su familia.

Sus hijos. Habían crecido con la poca presencia de su padre debido a la gran responsabilidad que cargaba, pero cuando él tenía tiempo libre, ellos estaban unidos como cualquier otra familia. Su esposo los amaba demasiado. A cada uno por igual. Pero a ella le hubiese gustado regresar a esos momentos de su vida para que sus hijos tuvieran muy presente los sentimientos de su padre.

Ninguno de sus hijos creía en el cariño de Aang.

Tenzin fue el único que deseó tener hijos, pero ella desconocía si realmente era su sueño. ¿Él realmente quería una familia o lo hacía para continuar los pasos del avatar? ¿Deseaba traer de vuelta a la nación del aire? ¿Buscaba solamente predicar las enseñanzas de un monje?

Si era el único maestro aire, tendría sentido procrear para que no desapareciera una parte del legado de Aang. Tal vez tenía sentido hacerlo como una manera de encontrar la aprobación de un padre ausente.

Posiblemente sus otros hijos resentían no haber logrado acercarse a su padre. Nunca sintieron su amor. ¿Entonces como darían amor?...

Por eso ella estaba fría.

Miró hacia el techo de la habitación. Ya no se molestaba en recordar cuando lo construyó junto a Aang, ni las veces en que su esposo y ella compartieron la cama, ni cuando sus hijos nacieron, ni cuando su amor murió, ni cuando sus hijos partieron. No había caso en pensar constantemente en las memorias que transmitían más sentimientos de tristeza y nostalgia. No tenía caso. Su única opción era dejarlas.

Respiró profundamente. Las tensiones que solía cargar se desprendieron de su cuerpo y su única reacción fue llorar.

No tenía caso seguir fingiendo ser fuerte.

Necesitaba un descanso.

Cerró los ojos.

—Katara.

Una voz. Su voz. La voz que tanto anhelaba.

—Aang.

Sintió que su mundo volvía. Quería abrazarlo y llorar en su hombro, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para levantarse. Solamente podía mirarlo en su fría habitación.

—Katara —Su voz era un poco más rasposa, pero su sonrisa era inconfundible.

—¿Eres una alucinación? —susurró ella.

—Eres vieja, pero no sufres demencia —Sonrió.

—¿A quién crees que llamas vieja, Avatar Aang? —dijo ella riéndose con dificultad.

Aang la miró con preocupación y acarició su canoso cabello. Le hubiera gustado vivir junto a ella los mismos años, tal como se estaba presentando frente a ella. Piel arrugada y opaca, un rostro marcado, ojos cansados y una postura encorvada. Un sueño que nunca iba a cumplirse. Ya no había manera de regresar el tiempo. Su ciclo de vida terminó en un instante y sintió que había abandonado al mundo, a sus amigos, sus hijos y a su amada Katara. Sin embargo, esto no fue así.

Él se recostó en la cama con mucho cuidado, mientras sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo realizado, como si realmente tuviera dificultades para moverse. Se dio una media vuelta y miró a Katara con unos ojos brillantes que provocaron una incomodidad en su estómago, algo que hacía años no experimentaba. Volvía a sentirse una chica enamorada.

Katara comenzó a reírse despacio para evitar toser.

—No puedo creer que sigas siendo muy guapo.

—Mi calva y mis arrugas son mis características más atractivas —Guiñó el ojo.

—Lo dudo mucho —dijo sonriendo.

Aang tomó su mano. Ella se percató que transmitía calor y que su corazón podía sentirse a través de sus dedos.

—Pues yo no dudo que la mujer más hermosa estuvo acompañándome toda mi vida.

—Aang...

Los latidos de su corazón eran más débiles conforme los segundos transcurrían y ya no podía permanecer despierta, pero eso no evitó que apretara la mano de su amado. Quería sentir que alguien estaría con ella hasta el final.

—Te amo, Katara.

Ella sintió una ligera presión en su frente y un sonido leve. Aunque no pudo distinguir que pasó con exactitud, se imaginó que su esposo la había besado.

—Siempre estuve contigo y seguiré a tu lado hasta que mi alma desaparezca.

* * *

Inició a escribirse: 21 de mayo de 2017.

Terminó de escribirse: 14 de noviembre de 2019.


End file.
